Users typically interact with large data sets in a variety of ways. These data sets are often presented or displayed to the user on a display in a manner that prevents the user from viewing all of the data in the data set or source. In order to interact with this data and see the entirety of the data the user either scrolls across the display to see the information or zooms the display in or out to see more or less of the data in the display. Typically the data that is displayed to the user is simply a larger or smaller version of the data relative to the prior size that was previously displayed.
However, when users zoom data in or out they often lose the ability to retain resolution on the data. This is because as they zoom out on a data set the data becomes so small that the user cannot read or understand the data that is presented. Even users who are familiar with the data set may have difficulty locating or understanding the data when the resolution of the data is lost due to the zooming action. This inability to view or use the data is frustrating and causes significant time to be wasted by users as they struggle to understand the data that is before them.